Destiny
by sahinaa-chan
Summary: Sakit hati Hinata yang disebabkan oleh Naruto membuatnya sulit untuk mempercayai laki-laki itu lagi. Akankah Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Hinata terhadap cintanya ?/Oneshot/Naruhina.


DESTINY

.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter hanya milik Masashi Khisimoto saya hanya perantara.

.

Pair : Naruhina

.

 **Mohon maaf apabila terdapar kata-kata kasar dalam cerita ini**

..

Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi jodoh kita kelak, siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi pasangan kita untuk duduk bersantai menikmati senja di halaman belakang rumah, atau sekedar bercerita di bawah langit malam dengan bintang sebagai atapnya.

Namamu terlintas dalam benakku, mengisi setiap sudut hatiku, memenuhi tiap hariku dengan tawa kebahagiaan. Dirimu yang selalu aku bayangkan untuk menjadi pendampingku kelak, menjadi adam yang akan kulengkapi tulang rusuknya. Menjadi bagian dari ribuan kisah yang nantinya akan kita kenang bersama hingga kita menua.

..

.

Tapi...

.

Semua itu hanya semu belaka

..

Netra kelabu ku memandang lurus pada layar smartphone yang sedang digenggam. Memandang lekat foto yang ada dilayar tersebut, sesosok pria tampan berkulit tan dengan surai pirang tersenyum senang sembari memeluk mesra seorang gadis cantik dengan surai yang hampir sama dengan si pemuda hanya saja sedikit pudar.

Untuk kesekian kali hatiku terasa sakit, pedih rasanya tak bisa kubendung lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh melewati garis pipiku, aku tersenyum miris untuk diriku sendiri. Mengingat kebodohan yang kulakukan untuk kesekian kalinya, menangisi orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata gadis menyedihkan yang cintanya tak pernah terbalaskan.

..

 **2 Tahun yang lalu**

Kulihat ia melambaikan tangannya, senyum lima jari yang selalu ia tunjukan membuatku terus terpesona. Tersadar memandanginya damba, kugelengkan kepalaku agar segera tersadar bahwa itu sudah tak pantas. Kutegakkan kepala dan membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kau terlihat semakin cantik" ucap yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah beberapa saat lalu duduk di kursi kosong di depanku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, ingin rasanya merona tapi aku sadar rona itu tak akan mengubah segalanya.

"Kukira kau sudah tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi" raut wajahnya tampak sedih, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan aku pun tak tahu. Pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini susah ditebak.

Seorang pelayan kafe datang membawa pesanan kami, kulihat raut wajahnya terkejut namun kembali biasa, semua itu tak lepas dari netra ku. Ketika pelayan itu pergi ia tampak tersenyum.

"Cappucino, seperti biasa bukan" ucapku yang akhirnya bersuara

"Aku senang kau masih ingat dengan itu" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tak bisa lepas.

Menit pun berlalu tak ada satu pun dari kami yang angkat suara, diam terpaku pada pemikiran dan ego masing-masing. Aku menatapnya dan ia balas menatapku tanpa suara.

"Bagaimana kabar paman ?" suaranya memecah keheningan diantara kami

"Baik" ucapku, ia masih memandangku dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Neji dan Hanabi-chan" lagi ia bertanya yang ku balas sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Baik"

"Ah, aku sangat merindukan Taro. Apakah dia sudah besar sekarang ?" sambungnya kembali. Taro, anjing cihuahua yang sempat aku dan Naruto selamatkan dulu saat hampir tenggelam disungai yang kini aku rawat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ?" ku potong ucapannya yang menurutku terlalu bertele-tele. Ia menatapku sejenak kemudian tersenyum

"Hyuuga Hinata" yang keluar dari mulutnya itu ku yakin adalah jawaban atas pertanyaanku, sejenak jantungku berdebar kala netra sebiru lautannya itu menatapku dengan mantap. Tapi ku tepis, tak mungkin. Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini Naruto, kumohon" rasanya kepalaku sakit mendengar penuturannya tadi

"Aku tak pernah seserius ini Hinata" sambungnya yang masih menatapku lekat.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, kumohon berhentilah sebelum semuanya terulang kembali. Cukup sampai disini Naruto, cukup sampai disini" tegasku

"Sepertinya keputusanku kemari salah, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, permisi." Segera ku beranjak dari hadapan pemuda itu sebelum suaranya menghalangiku.

"Ibu merindukanmu"

"Menma dan Naruko, mereka juga merindukanmu" sambungnya

Ku hela nafas panjang, selalu saja ia menggunakan alasan itu untuk menahanku disisinya lebih lama.

"Aku akan berkunjung besok, sampaikan dulu salamku untuk Khusina Kaa-san juga untuk Menma-kun dan Naruko-chan" ucapku kemudian hendak melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat kerja jantungku meningkat.

"Hentikan Naruto" suaraku agak meninggi sehingga orang yang ada di cafe tersebut menatap kami heran.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mendekat padaku.

"Kembalilah padaku dan kumohon jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi" pintanya dengan tatapan sendu, ia meraih tangan kananku dan menggengamnya erat.

"Kumohon jangan pergi dan tetaplah disisiku" aku hanya tertunduk menatap lantai, perasaan apa yang merambat kehatiku. Mengapa rasanya menggelitik namun terdominasi rasa sakit. Ia masih setia menatapku, namun aku sepertinya lebih senang menatap lantai dari pada harus menatap wajahnya dan meruntuhkan semua harga diri dan juga perasaan yang aku punya.

"Aku tak pernah pergi meninggalkanmu Naruto, aku selalu ada disini" ucapku yang masih tertunduk

"Bukan aku, tapi kaulah yang pergi meninggalkan aku dan melupakan semuanya" lanjutku dengan suara bergetar, ku angkat kepala dan melihat ekspresi dari pria yang ada di hadapanku ini. Melihat raut wajah lelaki yang aku cintai sekaligus ku benci.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu Naruto ?" tanyaku sembari menatap lekat wajah tan miliknya

"Aku tidak berarti apapun untukmu, dengan caramu membawaku untuk bertemu disini dan memintaku kembali. Aku tahu, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ada artinya untukmu" ucapku parau, air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ia terlihat kaget mendapati mataku berkaca.

"Hinata ku mohon dengarkan semua penjelasanku..." ia mulai membuka suara.

"Cukup, cukup Naruto. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi, aku sudah terlalu banyak mendengarkanmu. Sekarang saatnya untukmu yang mendengarkan semua yang ada dihatiku" aku menyela ucapanya.

"Kau pikir mudah bagi seorang perempuan untuk memaafkan laki-laki yang sudah mempermainkan kepercayaannya ?"

"Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah menerimamu kembali setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku, terhadap kepercayaanku, dan terlebih pada hubungan kita" lanjutku

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sakitnya, karena kau tidak ada diposisiku. Kau anggap apa diriku ? Sampah ? Yang sudah kau buang dan sekarang kau putik lagi tuan Namikaze Naruto" ia menatapku seolah menunjukan penyesalan "Kau datang padaku untuk meminta kesempatan kedua. Ah tidak, bukan kesempatan kedua melainkan kesempatan yang keberapa aku sampai lupa menghitungnya" hancur sudah pertahananku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca menahan pedih yang selama ini ku simpan sendiri.

"Aku tak mengharapkan sebuah perpisahan, tapi kau yang sudah menghancurkan harapanku. Kau dengan mudah pergi bersama dengan perempuan manapun yang kau suka, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau sibuk membantu tou-san mu menangani perusahaan dan juga mengurus skripsimu. Aku mencoba mengerti, aku menunggumu sampai tengah malam mengharap kau akan mengirimkan satu pesan saja tentang kabarmu agar aku tak merasa khawatir" ucapku sembari mengenang masa lalu. " Selalu saja banyak alasan ketika aku ingin mengunjungimu dikantor, saat aku merasa dititik akhir kesabaranku kata putus itu terucap. Tapi kau, kau sama sekali tak berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kau menerima dengan semua yang ku ucapkan dalam kemarahan tanpa mau berusaha menenangkan hatiku, kau berjanji pada saat kelulusan mu kau akan menjadikanku sebagai pendamping saat kau nanti wisuda dan kita akan berfoto bersama. Kenyataannya, kau malah mengajak Ino yang sudah begitu lama mengejarmu dan kalian tampak mesra". Aku tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di cafe itu, rasa sakit ini sudah menjalar dan masuk menembus ulu hatiku sesak. Ia masih terdiam kaku memandangku yang tengah menangis tersedu.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak berjanji, kali ini sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya lagi. Hatiku sudah mati Naruto dan kau yang sudah membunuhnya dengan semua janji manismu" aku mundur perlahan namun berhenti sejenak.

"Karena terlalu sering mencintai aku jadi lupa kapan terakhir kali aku dicintai, karena terlalu sering mengejar aku jadi lupa kapan terakhir kali aku di puja. Karena terlalu sering menangis aku jadi lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa bahagia, karena terlalu sering memperjuangkan aku jadi lupa kapan terakhir kali aku diperjuangkan. Aku cuma ingin kau mengerti betapa sakit merasa itu hanya sendiri jadi tolong hargai" ungkapku kemudian melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti.

Belum rasanya 3 langkah berlalu, tangan kokoh nya menariku kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku mungkin brengsek, pecundang dan pembohong. Terserah apa sebutan untukku dimatamu, aku tak peduli" ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa kusadari sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul matahari terpasang dileherku. Aku tak menyadarinya mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus dengan keterkejutanku.

"Kalung itu akan mengikatmu untukku. Dalam 2 jam kedepan aku akan pergi, meninggalkanmu untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi kali ini aku bersumpah, aku akan membawamu kembali bukan sebagai Hyuuga Hinata tetapi sebagai Namikaze Hinata. Istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku" ucapnya sambil menatapku lekat.

"Aku membencimu" ucapku dan ia hanya tertawa

"Aku tahu itu, benci lah aku. Semakin kau membenciku maka semakin kau sulit untuk melupakanku" ia menangkup pipiku menghadapkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Kau tak akan bisa melupakanku Hinata, karena meskipun aku jauh aku akan tetap selalu ada di hatimu, disetiap tarikan nafasmu dan disetiap aliran darahmu. Aku ada dan ku mohon tunggulah aku" tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menciumku tepat dibibir. Semua mata tertuju pada kami, ada yang bersorak dan adapula yang bersiul. Itu sungguh memalukan, aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Tenaga Naruto sangatlah kuat jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, aku kalah. Ia melepaskan ciuma itu perlahan dan menatapku dengan senyum menawannya. Merasa malu, aku berlari meninggalkannya keluar dari cafe itu.

..

 **Masa sekarang**

Aku bodoh jika percaya dengan ucapan laki-laki itu dan nyatanya semua akan sama, ia tak pernah menepati janjinya dan berakhir dengan aku yang selalu tersakiti.

Aku berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, jarak kami cukup jauh. Terlihat ia tengah berdiri bersama teman-temannya sembari merangkul seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan lembut. Pedih rasanya mengingat itu sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dua tahun yang lalu, dia masih saja pembohong dan aku adalah manusia dungu yang percaya dengan ucapan laki-laki pendusta itu.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang, tapi tidak bisa. Saat ini aku tengah berada di pesta pernikahan sahabatku Sakura dan Sasuke, akan malu jika orang-orang menatap putri Hyuuga yang cantik menangis dan berada di pesta dengan mata yang sembab. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku berlari menuju taman belakang kediaman Uciha yang sepi. Aku menangis mengeluarkan semua kepedihan yang ada dihatiku, dan untuk terakhir kalinya biarlah seperti ini. Akan ku keluarkan semua tangis yang tertahan agar tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, pedih yang disebabkan oleh laki-laki itu. Tak apa Hinata keluarkanlah dan buat dirimu menjadi lebih kuat lagi, ku semangati diri sendiri namun nyatanya masih pedih.

" _Kami-sama, jika engkau menginginkan nasib cintaku seperti ini. Maka akan ku terima, ku mohon hapuskan semua ingatanku tentang Naruto"_ pintaku pada tuhan.

..

End

..

 **Cerita belum selesai**

Mataku terus mencari ke sekeliling ruangan pesta namun sosoknya tak terlihat. Kekasihku Hinata.

Aku bertanya pada Tenten sahabat Hinata tapi ia tak tahu kemana gerangan dirinya, kemana dia. Aku hampir frustasi mencarinya, semua ruangan yang ada di massion ini ku telusuri tapi tetap saja sosok manis bertubuh mungil itu tak ku temukan.

"Kemana kau Hinata" gusarku

Kuarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan pesta sekali lagi tapi hasilnya nihil, sebuah tepukan di pundakku membuatku menoleh dan mendapati Gadis bersurai pirang tersenyum kearahku. Shion nama gadis itu, ia adalah sepupuku keluarga dari tou-san.

"Bagaimana Naruto-Nii apakah kau sudah menemuinya" ucap Shion penasaran dan kubalas hanya dengan gelengan kepala dan rasa putus asa.

"Kau harus semangat Nii-chan, ia pasti berada disekitar sini. Aku sempat melihatnya tadi dan dia sangat cantik, kau tak salah memilih". Ungkap Shion dengan bahagia

"Tapi kurasa dia salah paham terhadapku" pernyataan Shion membuatku bingung

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku sempat melihat Hinata-Nee sedang mencuri pandang kearah kita, apa kau sudah pernah menjelaskan tentang siapa aku" tanya Shion padaku, aku mengingat lagi. Dulu saat aku masih bersamanya, aku sudah pernah membahas tentang semua keluargaku ternasuk Shion dan

"Oh tidak" kini aku sadar.

"Ada apa Naruto-Nii"

"Aku pernah menceritakan tentangmu pada Hinata-chan, tapi aku tak pernah menunjukkan fotomu padanya" ungkapku

Ia hanya tertawa sedangkan aku rasanya ingin mati berdiri sekarang.

"Ku harap ia tak salah paham, semoga beruntung ya Nii-chan" ucapnya berlalu saat seorang pria tampan bersurai merah merangkul pinggulnya dan membawa Shion pergi menuju lantai dansa.

Merasa putus asa, kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri balkon yang ada di dekat ruangan pesta. Ku hela nafas panjang menghirup udara segar guna menjernihkan otakku. Dimana keberadaan gadisku itu, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Rasanya aku sesak menahan gejolak dihatiku ingin segera memeluknya saat kulihat ia tampil sangat manis dengan gaun pesta yang panjangnya sampai pada mata kaki berwarna ungu kesukaannya, memandangi bagaimana cara ia tertawa membuatku gemas ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya yang putih dan mulus. Aaarrgh, Hinata-chan kau membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Sadar mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah sosok yang duduk dibangku taman sendirian, kutatap lekat. Aku familiar dengan warna surai itu, ku teliti lagi dan aku sangat tahu dengan gaun berwarna ungu tersebut. Langsung saja ku berlari menembus lautan manusia yang tengah berdansa aku tak perduli jika mereka mengumpat, yang terpenting saat ini ialah nasib cintaku.

Kini aku sampai ditaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Aku melihat punggung kecil gadis itu bergetar, apakah ia menangis saat ini aku pun tak tahu. Ku lepaskan jas putih miliku perlahan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya tanpa suara, sampai di belakang kursi tersebut ku pasangkan jasku ke tubuh mungil gadis manisku. Hinata.

Ia terperangah heran kemudian mendongak menatap ku terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucapnya terbata membuatku gemas

"Menemanimu, tentu saja" jawabku sekenanya.

Ia berpaling terhadapku seolah enggan bertatapan dengan diriku saat ini.

"Aku tak butuh ditemani" ungkapnya ketus

"Tapi aku butuh" ia kembali menatapku dan kubalas dengan senyuman.

Kududukkan diriku disebelahnya tanpa ataupun dengan restunya. Ia hanya berusaha menjauhkan jarak diantara kami, tapi aku bergeser semakin mendekatkan jarak antara aku dengan dia.

"Didalam sedang ada pesta dansa, karena aku tak memiliki pasangan jadi kuputuskan untuk kemari saja sekaligus mencari udara segar" aku mencoba mencari alasan namun sepertinya ia tak mengindahkan diriku

"Bukankah kau sudah punya pasangan, pembohong masih saja berkilah" gumamnya pelan, meskipun begitu tetap bisa didengar olehku

"Pasanganku kabur sih, tak mau ku ajak berdansa. Aku jadi bosan"

"Tapi sepertinya aku bisa berdansa sekarang, mau kah kau menjadi pasangan dansaku Hinata ?" aku mencoba untuk mengerjai gadis manisku ini, aku ingin melihat ekspresinya yang menggemaskan dimataku.

"Mati saja kau brengsek" ungkapnya kemudian melempari wajahku dengan jas kepunyaanku yang sempat kuberikan padanya tadi.

Ia perlahan mulai beranjak pergi memasuki ruangan pesta, namun aku masih bisa mendengar ia mengoceh tentangku dan itu sangat lucu.

"Dia pikir aku apa. Baterai cadangan yang bisa ia gunakan kapan pun diperlukan. Cih" begitulah yang keluar dari bibirnya selain ungkapan serapah yang ia tujukan padaku.

..

Pesta dansa dimulai, semua sibuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ku tatap di kejauhan gadis itu berdiri kikuk diantara pasangan yang ada di lantai dansa. Perlahan aku mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Ku rangkul pinggangnya pelan dan ia menatapku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Berdansalah denganku manis" ungkapku lalu menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Ku dekap ia erat. Musik mengalun mengiringi dansa kami, ia merunduk enggan menatapku persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih saja cantik dan mempesona" ucapku sejujurnya

"Terima kasih" ucapnya yang masih enggan menatapku

"Hei, aku sudah memuji kecantikanmu lantas mengapa kau masih saja merunduk. Setidaknya angkat wajahmu dan biarkan aku menatapnya" bisiku ditelinganya pelan, ia terkejut dan menatap wajahku. Usahaku berhasil.

Kami masih berdansa, langkah kami saling berpadu. Mataku tak bisa berhenti untuk tak menatapnya lebih lama.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" ia terlihat risih di dekapanku dan itu membuatku terluka

"Apa salahnya jika aku mengagumi maha karya ciptaan Kami-sama" jawabku

"Hentikan Naruto, ini tak pantas dilakukan" ucapnya berusaha melepaskan diri dariku sama persis dengan dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apanya yang tak pantas, ini tidaklah salah"

"Ini salah, ku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku tak ingin terjadi salah paham antara kau dengan kekasihmu" mendengar ungkapan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya membuat aku terkaget, geli sekaligus ingin tertawa namun ku tahan.

"Oh begitu, biarkan saja aku tak peduli" ucapku berusaha memancingnya

"Lagi-lagi kau perlakukan aku seperti sampahmu Naruto" kepalanya kembali tertunduk, kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk bercanda. Ia mulai terbawa suasana sekarang

"Lepaskan aku" ungkapnya dengan suara parau

"Tidak, sebelum aku menjelaskan" kuhentikan dansaku seketika.

"Kau selalu saja salah paham terhadapku Hinata" ia menatapku dengan mata sendu

"Aku hanya mencintaimu saja, hari itu saat kita pertama kali bertemu bahkan sampai saat ini dan seterusnya. Aku tak akan melupakan janjiku" ia mundur perlahan berusaha membuat jarak diantara kami. Tak akan kubiarkan semudah itu, kutarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali pada dekapanku.

"Aku mungkin jahat karena sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanmu dan juga hubungan kita, tapi sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Tak akan pernah kutemui gadis baik hati dan secantik dirimu Hinata, tidak akan pernah. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk manusia bodoh sepertiku" ungkapku padanya

"Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menjadikanmu satu-satunya dan yang terakhir untukku Hinata, jadi jangan menolakku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ia melepaskan dekapanku

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Naruto. Jadi lupakanlah, kumohon"

"Jika kau benar tidak mencintaiku lantas mengapa kau selalu mencuri pandang ke arahku, mengapa kau menangis di taman itu saat kau melihatku dengan gadis lain. Dan kenapa, kau masih menggunakan kalung itu sampai sekarang" ucapku parau dan ia menatapku dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Cukup beri aku satu kesempatan dan aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik bagimu Hinata" aku berlutut dihadapannya. Entah sejak kapan musik berhenti dan ku tak pernah sadari bahwa sejak tadi semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"Kau sangat keren Nii-san" teriak Shion dari kejauhan, aku tersenyum tipis menghadapi ulah sepupuku itu sedangkan Hinata menatapnya dengan penasaran

"Nii-san ?" cicitnya

"Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu, dia Shion-chan. Sepupuku" mendengar penuturanku matanya membulat

"Aku pernah menceritakan tentangnya padamu saat itu namun aku tak pernah menunjukkan rupanya, maafkan aku. Karena hal ini kau jadi salah paham, tapi sungguh aku tak pernah berbohong. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata, sampai rasanya aku ingin mati".

"Terima saja Hinata" teriak Sakura diatas pelaminannya

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Hinata-chan" kali ini Kiba yang berteriak.

Semua orang yang ada disana baik teman ataupun teman bisnis ayahnya Sasuke bersorak untuk ku. Namun itu tak mengurangi kegugupanku, keputusan tetaplah pada Hinata. Lututku terasa keram sekarang.

"Sstt, Hinata kumohon jawablah atau aku akan mati kesemutan disini" selesai kata itu kubisikkan padanya. Tubuhnya menghantamku hingga hampir terjungkal bila saja aku tak sempat menahannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ungkapnya membuat dekapanku semaki erat.

"Terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku" ungkapku diakhiri dengan dekapan lembut serta sorak senang dari semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

..

..

"Sepertinya aku tahu harus memberikan buket bunga ini pada siapa" ucap Sakura kemudian memberikan Hinata buket bunga dan membuat para single ladies kecewa.

"Tapi Sakura-chan.."

"Sstt, selamat ya Hinata-chan aku tak menyangka kau akan segera menyusulku" ungkapnya senang dan dibalas dengan senyum manis Hinata.

..

"Selamat Dobe" ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Naruto sahabatnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih bersinar daripada Sasuke malam ini Naruto, kau sungguh nekat" sambung Kiba

"Tak apa Kiba, aku akan membalasnya diacara mereka nanti" canda Sasuke.

Semua tertawa bahagia, semua tampak senang. Termasuk pasangan itu, tangan yang saling bertautan seakan tertempel oleh lem berlabel masa depan yang mereka genggam dengan erat.

"Hinata-chan besok bersiaplah karena aku akan segera membawa kedua orang tuaku bertemu orang tuamu untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita" bisik Naruto yang mengundang senyum manis dibibir ranum sang kekasih.

"Akan ku tunggu, Naruto-kun"

..

FIN

..

Hallo minna-san 😊

Kembali lagi bersama cerita Sahi, kali ini fanfic yang sahi buat terinspirasi dari cerita cinta Sahi yang mengenaskan 😢 ya meski gak semua unsur kisahnya Sahi masukin kesini, terlebih di bagian ending. Sebenarnya niat Sahi mau buat sad ending, tapi gak tegaan ngeliat Hinata nya disakitin gitu jadi yah apa daya akhirnya Sahi buat happy ending aja 😆

Rencananya mau buat prequel, tentang bagaimana hubungan Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya bisa terpecah belah gitu. Tapi ya ditunggu aja ya, Sahi gak janji bisa cepat. Karena untuk itu dibutuhkan waktu yang lama agar Sahi dapat mengorek masa lalu hingga cerita nanti akan dapat menyayat hati dan menusuk kalbu setiap pembacanya. (Wedeh lebay 😣)

Dan tak lupa Sahi harapkan Kritik dan saran pembaca ya buat jadi bahan ajaran Sahi kedepan dalam menulis cerita. Eitss, tak lupa pula Sahi ingatkan Follow dan Favoritkan ya 💕

Salam cinta, Sahinaa-chan.


End file.
